Experiments
by LoraTheHedgehog
Summary: Waking up in an unfamiliar place, follow two androids as they try to understand what has changed while they were asleep. (My own story and my first published) Rated for possible language and description of appearance... (I guess?)
1. Prolouge: Hello

One of the stories I've made that I've actually typed down. Please enjoy!

**Prologue**  
It's been far too long since I've last moved my bony limbs. I stretch my long arms out from the ball form I've been forced into for five thousand years. My sore appendages cracked as they were put out, my skin tightly hanging on to the unused and slim muscles I had left. I allowed my clenched fists to open and my claws gracefully uncurled away from my palms. With each twist and turn of my awakened upper limbs, cracks were heard from where the bones met. It was music to my ears to hear my own vessel make some sort of noise. I then used my now loosened up arms to help the rest of myself up. As my legs straightened, they too cracked with each move. Now standing straight and above my sealing place, I allowed a quick stretch to let out all of the cracking sounds waiting to be released from between my bones. I ended this new awakening with a roll of my neck, letting out a few more cracks before let my head hang a little with a closed wide smile plastered on my face.  
It was only until now that I realized I haven't even taken a breath yet. Cautiously, I took a small inhale through the nose. I immediately smelled dust and had the human reflex to sneeze. Instead, I coughed a bit, my extremely sharp teeth tasting air for the first time in a long while. I took in a few more breaths and I felt my artificial lungs and heart start up once more. As I exhaled, I noted even more dust exiting my body. Most likely from the time my man made organs stood still. Which lead me to notice the extra weight that has added on to my frail form during my sleep. I shook my self a bit and saw a cloud of dust form a round me. Shaking my head and my long steel hair led to an even thicker cloud. I held my breath as I waited for the dust to settle on the ground around me.  
It was then time to finally reopen my eyes. -Yes, my eyes have been closed the entire time- I could feel the rusty seal keeping my eyes closed. But when that seal finally broke open, I slowly lifted my eyelids, stopping them to how I remembered keeping them- half lidded. It put an uninterested expression upon my face but that's how I preferred it. My golden irises took a few seconds to slowly light up. I blinked a few times, allowing my artificial eyelashes to clean away the rust that gathered at my eyes. A few more seconds and my vision started to work as well, though starting with a huge blob of blur and slowly making things take color and shape. My vision finally became extremely sharp again and I took a look around at my surroundings.  
I seem to have awakened in a dark empty room. The light from my eyes illuminating a good six feet radius in front of wherever I looked. It was when I turned around that I slightly jumped from a light that was returned from me. Just a mirror. Wait. A mirror. I dimmed the light settings on my iris a little, enough so that a glare was made on the reflecting glass. Then I got a pretty good look at myself after the many years I've spent dormant.  
Estimating how high I stood, I found my self to be standing as a good 7foot 1. I have seemingly realistic silver hair with individual strands unless closely inspected. Each strand is an individually made thin stainless steel wire for multiple purposes. I tested each bundle of "hair", lifting them as if they had gone anti-gravitational. Resting back down, I moved on to the rest of myself. My face had deathly pale fake skin from the extreme lack in sunlight but still held beautiful curves and surfaces. Helping me see myself were my golden irises with dark blue pupils. Instead of a white background like a normal human, mine had gone black. I hadn't changed them back yet. Staring into my own eyes almost lead me to believe I was actually just staring at a demon that had only taken my appearance and is looking at me through a plate of glass. So I decided to move on to the rest of me. Holding my head up high was a slender neck. Which was supported by broad shoulders. From each shoulder a long and demonic skeletal arms and hands were attached. And from each fingertip sprouted foot long metal claws that almost reached the floor. Continuing going down from my shoulders was a flat chest. My torso was like a skinny male's. Long, slender, and… Bare. I seem to be lacking what humans call clothes. Eh. Whatever. My torso still held the visible muscles of a fit male as well. However, I also lacked a bellybutton. What point was having one if I wasn't born attached to an umbilical cord? My eyes continued downwards to my crotch, which lacked any sort of genital. I'm sexless… I continued which lead to long and almost meatless legs. A similar state to my arms. My legs just seemed like bones with skin attached. But when I looked at my feet, or what resembled feet, I had even more to suspect that I was just looking at a demon. My feet have been deformed to stand on the front part, the back had rounded to resemble an extra bend to my legs. How to explain? Ah yes. Like a kangaroo's. My feet consisted of three front toes that seemed more like talons with the long claws extruding off of them. I turned back around but turned my head the best I could back to the mirror and moved my steel hair out of the way. Where shoulder blades laid on a normal human, I had almost pointed bulges. As if iron rods were trying to grow out. I stared a bit longer at the bulges with much interest when my memory finally clicked as to what they were. Wings… I tried my best to connect to these limbs. And surprisingly when I did, they grew. It seems that they were just being stored inside of my body when not in use. Stretching them out revealed them to be dragon like. The structure of the wings made of bone like iron and the skin made of the same fake material as the skin layering my body. Except the skin on the wings were thinner and stronger for flight usage. I allowed them to retreat back into my back and continued looking for anything else particular. Following my spine lead me to more proof of inhuman features. My spine continued into a long and slender tail. But instead of skin covering it, the skin had merged into metal with a few bony spikes lining the upper side. I faced the mirror again and examined myself fully. Which lead me to a conclusion. I resemble what is called an "anthro."  
My curiosity then lead me to go along the walls with my eye lighting back to a six feet radius to search for some sort of door or opening. After turning four times along the wall, I found the mirror again. Which means no door. Or at least a normal door. I looked upwards to the ceiling that was seven inches above my head and went around looking upwards for some sort of hatch. Again, nothing. I got on my knees and searched the floor. It was when I looked at the tiny space between the bottom of the mirror and the floor that I found a handle. When my fingers grabbed onto the surface of the handle that it could, I heard a small click from behind the mirror. Very slightly pulling on the handle, the mirror swung out a bit. It's a door.  
I opened the mirror door a bit more and light poured in through the crack I made. Being cautious, I peeked through the crack to see what was pass the door. Adjusting to the bright light rapidly, I saw a green field. A endless green field. I opened the door to let myself through and went… What I hoped was outside.  
I looked behind me to see what kind of building I was in but as I turned around to look, I only saw more field. What happened to that dark room? My mind began to hurt as I thought harder about it so I just dropped the subject in my head.  
My attention returned to the field I was in and after turning every direction and I couldn't decide which way to go. I focused back onto the limbs hiding inside of me and extended them out. With a strong flap, I blasted upwards and went upwards to see if I could see any difference in the distance. But as I flew higher and higher, I felt electricity's presence become stronger as I ascended 'til I was suddenly violently electrocuted. This surge of electricity to my system caused a quick resetting… Leading to me wings curling back into my body and me hurling towards the ground. I landed roughly and caused a tiny crater in the dirt. Standing up and dusting myself off, I scratched my head and began to wonder. First off, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Second, how was that possible? And third, now what?  
I do a bit more cracks with my bones to loosen up quickly stored stress and release my wings again to flex them as well. The light being given off from what I suppose is a sun starts to heat up my hair to uncomfortable temperatures and I bend my wings so that they act as a small hut for my head to shade myself. I turn in a random direction and begin walking, hoping that this isn't some fake human's heaven that I'm eternally trapped in. No, I already did my best to avoid that at all costs before being forced to shut down.  
Since then, my memory has faded severely and I remember only bits. An example, my name.  
My name is…  
Is…..  
My name….

Is Mizunneshi.

Mizu's my given nickname.

And the one that gave me that nickname… That cute.. Sweet… Little girl.. The only one that considered me to be a true friend. She was my only friend. And sadly, I was her only one as well.  
My memory began to restore it's self to a small extent.  
She didn't deserve to have a friend like me as her only friend. She deserved better. She deserved many loving friends. Human friends. But growing up in a lab doesn't leave you with anyone near your age. Except the living experiments that were made occasionally. Such as myself.  
I was the only experiment that was intelligent enough to act human. Well. The only one to live long at least. It was only a bit later when I became even smarter. Although that was thanks to her. Though she ment no harm. I still love her dearly. She was my sister.  
Little Arisha.  
We'd walk down the hallways of the underground facility together wearing fitted kimonos. I'd always tell her to be careful but she told me not to worry and gently held on to one of my claws. She'd tell me stories of the ordinary lives that lived above us. Even telling me of her dreams to visit the "normal world" when she became of age with me. She would still insist on me going with her, even with my attempts to tell her that I'd just scare everyone away. She'd promise me that she'd stay by my side and hope to get at least one other person to become our friend.  
I felt my eyes zap a little as the fake tears began to work again and force their selves to release from behind my optics. They almost broke free as the horrible memories surfaced.  
Flashes of the terrible scene goes through my vision. The group of fearful and concerned scientists finally snapped when my supposed companion was made. My companion, named Kaizune by Arisha, was similar to me in shape. Although with boy short wire hair, an adorable boy's face, and broader shoulders. But Kai was still slender like me. It was as Arisha and I were telling some of the surface stories to Kaizune that the foolish scientists did their worst.  
They had busted into the room we were sitting in, and ordered a good amount of guards to capture the three of us. Kai and I tried our best to protect the three of us, but we were soon overwhelmed. The two of us were somehow pinned to the ground and all we know of our dearest Arisha was that she was taken away, wailing for us. We were bound and silenced, forced to be lead down the familiar hallways we would walk down with Arisha and then separated. I was forced into… What looked like a terror operating room. Strapped to a chair, they clipped connectors to me and began to course electricity into my system. They tried to overload me. And despite all of the agonizing pain I was given and all of the muffled screams I gave out, I remained completely conscious. They tried again, but this time using the surges of energy to breakdown my programmed security to send in viruses to shut me down. This pain was indescribable. The only way to describe such suffering was that it felt like being eaten mentally and physically from the inside out while staying mostly conscious. It was when the cursed termites reached my main codes that my vision flickered to black, my hearing and my own consciousness following soon after.  
I felt streams of old water trail down from my optics as I walked on without realizing any scenery changes. My chest ached as I wondered what happened to the other two. Did Kaizune suffer the same fate? What did they do to Arisha? Traumatize her in attempts to get her to not love us? Brainwashed her? Or even worse… They ended her due to their failed attempts to change her.  
I lifted my head, not wanting to imagine any further. Only to see that the sky has darkened and I can see something in the distance. I run ahead, hoping to find some kind of clue as to what's going on. As I got closer, the object I saw seems to be a lone door with nothing behind it. I sigh and arched downwards, letting my claws slightly graze the ground. I closed my eyes, realizing how humanly tired I felt. So I sat down, crossing my legs to begin resting.  
It was when I was about to go into standby that I heard the door shut and close. Then I heard someone gasp. Next, I heard the owner of the gasp fall onto their knees in front of me. And grabbed my shoulders with hands that owned long claws that grazed the skin on my back.  
Kaizune….  
Before I fell asleep in front of him, I heard him yell out to me.  
"Mizunneshi! Mizunneshi! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Then a pause and I felt him put his pointed ear to my chest. He chuckled. "Oh, you're just sleeping."  
He pulled me towards him to let me rest my head on his bare lap.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1**  
I thought about what had happened as she slept.  
Awakening in that dark room was creepy. Speaking of which…  
I turned my head to see that door that I came from, only to nothing but more field.  
Alright?  
I gently stroked my fingers and claws through Mizu's hair, recalling what else had happened.  
In that room, I heard Arisha's voice. Was she actually there or was I hallucinating? I heard her call out my name to wake up. But when I stood and took a look around, she wasn't there. Nor was anyone else. Nothing. But a slightly cracked mirror.  
I glanced over at Mizunneshi and recalled that I look very similar to them. Except facial features and hair length.  
But looking at that cracked mirror earlier sent chills up my spine, yet I'm not sure why. As I had stared at my reflecting violet eyes that lit up the dark, I remembered that paranoia that scratched at my conscious that there was something else in that reflection. As if there really was someone else in that room.  
I shivered with the thought.  
But if there really was someone else with me in that room, how come while I was searching the walls for an exit- I didn't see anyone? My mind spiraled as I contemplated the possibilities. Had they just walked to stay out of my vision? If so, I should've heard them. Did they just vanish when I turned from the mirror? I can't think of anyway to make that logically possible to match my situation. Was it just the cracks of the mirror and the lighting messing around with me? Possibly. This paranoia might be a side effect for when they forced me to shut down.  
I looked back at Mizunneshi to try to help myself calm down. They were always a calming sight to us. Mizu always had that relaxed and knowing look. Or at least whenever I saw them. Especially when the two of us were with Arisha. Except happiness had joined her features as well. For the time that I knew Mizu, they were the comforting factor in our little group. Even when we were separated. Before we had been muffled and before they dragged Little Arisha away, she had promised Arisha and I that she'd find a way to reunite us again.  
I smiled. We just need to find our little human.  
Moving Mizu's head slowly over to rest on my stomach as I laid down, I thought about taking a rest as well.  
But what if something bad comes along while we're resting?  
No. One of us would hear whatever it is first and wake up.  
I let my eyes flutter shut as some of the grass beside my head tickled my cheek.

"Mizu! Kai! I have another story for you two!" Arisha called us over. Mizu grinned towards me as they took my hand and lead me over to Arisha. "Here, sit down. Don't worry. Momma said it was okay to get the kimonos dirty. We're gonna wash'um tomorrow anyway," she assured us as she motioned for us to join her on the floor.  
"You gotta remember to tell Kaizune the other stories you've told me, alright? We can't continue telling new stories without informing him on previous ones," Mizunneshi reminded her. I looked at both of them in curiosity, not willing to try out the new voice I was given. Mizu still held that smile on their face. "Don't worry, we can begin filling you in after this story." Arisha giggled and nodded in agreement. I felt my lips curl a bit like theirs. But it wasn't as bright and expressive as theirs.  
"Hmm, how to start?" Arisha began in her signature song like tone. "Oh I know! Uhum~ In the tall and amazing city above us lived a girl with long flowing hair. She was smart and beautiful but very concealed and lonely. Like a hidden flower, waiting to be found. She'd continue her days walking with the crowd, practically blending in with them. And no one knew of how special she was. Just another face in the crowd as most would think."  
"You're telling us a love story, aren't you?" Mizunneshi suddenly chimed in.  
"Heehee, Mizu. You're really good at telling what kind of story mine are gonna be," Arisha giggled.  
"May I remind you that I'm supposed to have the wisdom of an ancient while you're only a seven year old. Besides, I've heard many of your stories enough to tell which genre they're going to be," Mizu explained.  
"True true. But let's get on with the story so we can get to telling Kai the others!" Mizu nodded and allowed her to continue. "One day when she was walking home from her work at the office, she decided to go to a café that had recently opened. When she walked in, she was surprised to see who the server was. A childhood friend that she hadn't seen in years. She really wanted to talk to him but didn't have the courage to do so. So she just took an open seat. But as she was about to get up to order at the counter, a voice stopped her. 'You don't need to get up. I'll take your order for you.' Her heart skipped a beat in surprise to hear her old friend's voice. She sat back down and shyly said her order while keeping her head down to use her hair to block her face. When he came back, there was an extra little cupcake with a note laid against it. She looked up curiously at him and was met with a smile. 'Call me over if you need anything else' he said before going to attend other tables. Looking back at the note, she picked it up and began to read it. 'It's nice to see you going out somewhere after all of these years, Oshika. I hope you can visit me here again. I'd like to catch up on what happened while I was gone. -Shiro' A smile found its way onto her face as she went on to taste the cupcake he'd given to her. Days passed after that encounter, and she had continued to visit the café. She soon found herself going there on a daily basis. She made friends with the other workers after they got to know her and they all loved her. A year has passed as she continued this new routine and one day when she came in, everyone seemed to be grinning widely. Was she missing out on something? She sat down where she usually did and when Shiro came to take her order, he knelt on a knee and proposed to her with a diamond ring. Years later, we find her happy with her new family of three bright kids and her loving husband. The end~"  
"Lovely. Very well done as always for someone of your age," Mizunneshi complemented.  
"I really liked it," I commented, trying out my voice. "It's really… Sweet," I said, trying to find the words to describe.  
"Thank you, thank you!" Arisha smiled and clapped her hands. We all chuckled softly before settling down.  
"Alright, onto telling you the other stories," Mizu went on as she looked at me.

I woke up to Mizunneshi turning their head on my stomach so that they faced me. Even when they're sleeping, they look so peaceful. One of the things that I wished I was as well. They opened their eyes and looked up at us. Smiling, they rested a hand beside their head. I grin back, grateful for their company.  
I lift myself up to rest on my elbows. The field hasn't changed but the sky is still dark. My attention shifted back to Mizunneshi when they began to move. But they had only repositioned their self so that they could rest their head on my shoulder. I glanced at them again and they had fallen back asleep.  
Sighing, I decided to not do the same in fear of any unwanted memories making their appearance un my dreams. Instead, I just stroked Mizu's hair while waiting for the sun to rise.

-

We were back in the underground facility. I was walking down the hallways in search of either Arisha or Kaizune. Testing each door to be locked, I finally found one that wasn't. Peering inside gave me a view of… Arisha. Telling a story to Kaizune and I. I frowned in confusion. Slipping inside, I recognized the story to be about the "hidden flower" girl in the city. The story had just finished and my vision flashed with static. Then the guards with the stupid scientist busted in. But they hadn't gone for me, only the three I was watching. This was just how I remembered it except I was the me being fought. Curiously, I tried to grab the arm of one of the guards who was heading towards the other me. But when claws were supposed to meet protected skin, my hand just simply fazed through him. I retracted my hand in horror and stared at the claws that were supposed to injure him. My mind clicked to the situation and I realized that I was just over looking a memory. I can't do anything here to change what had already happened. More and more of the filthy scientist puny backup came in and overpowered the small group of three. They had pinned down their superior's creations and one of their superior's young and innocent daughter. Even taking the poor thing away wailing for the experiments she called friends. I tried to follow but and invisible barrier kept me from going after. So I forced myself to watch this dreadful memory. After pinning down the twin creatures, they managed the gag the own who was me quickly, stuffing my mouth with a rolled up cloth and tying another over my mouth to keep it in. As for Kaizune, it took a few tries. Each try he had bitten down with his sharp teeth and injured those who dared to stuff the cloth in. They had to hurt him to get him to at least open his mouth in a hiss. When they had stuffed the cloth in, he had bitten down almost hard enough to bite the man's hand off. Almost. Blood was sprinkled over him near his head from the gagging attempts and I'm sure the imbecile guards were glad that they don't need to do that again. They forced us onto our feet and kept us bent low. Low enough that we were just a bit taller than them still. Probably because they were intimidated by our height and wouldn't want their own prisoners be seemingly able to easily escape and overpower them. No, they wanted to look like the dominant ones when really they're being ordered around by weak scientists. Foolish traits of humans that our creators had noted and made sure to not put in us. They wouldn't want their beloved creations to be like their lowly underlings. Instead, they wanted intelligent beings who were as if to be heavenly creatures. The only backfire being their appearance. Our appearance being too demon like for our coded well-nurtured behaviors.  
And this appearance causing fear in the underlings. Was that on purpose or did they expect them to accept us?  
If they did expect them to accept us, oh how wrong they must've realized they were when they heard that their assistants just locked up what they considered to be their own greatest inventions. But how ticked off Arisha's parents must've been when they were notified of this incident. I wish I could've been there to see how many were fired. Maybe even executed. Because one shouldn't simply tear away the leader's only daughter from the things she cherished. People who did always paid greatly for that. But to take her away from beings that she held dear and loved? Practically unspeakable. And if that wasn't enough, they had even done harm to said beings. Shutting down the creations that all of the Superiors basically called their own children. This would've immediately stir up complaints from the ones that paid them.  
I continued to follow the guards that led me and Kai down the hallways 'til the point where we were separated. Looking between the two different paths to take, I decided to try and follow the guards that took Kaizune. I was surprised when that invisible barrier didn't force me back. They brought him to a similar room as the one they had brought me to. But the shutting down process was different. They had taken off the cloth over his mouth and instead of trying to overload him with electricity and viruses, they had messed with the wiring that connected to his mental system. I watched in horror as they blindly corrupted him in attempts to end him. He had spit out the rolled piece of cloth and began yelling fast obscenities while his eyes looked around too quickly. Acting in rage, I tried to attack them but my attempts were fruitless as I harmlessly fazed through them. I looked over to Kai and made eye contact. He had paused his rapidly wandering eyes when we made eye contact. Was he really looking at me or was he just looking at some image that his corrupted system created in a meltdown? I saw his lips move to shape words and I took a step back. He had silently said my name before the light in his eyes faded to black and he shut down.  
My body began to violently shake as I was plunged into darkness. I held my eyes as tears began to pour out again. If only I had been stronger, I would've been able to fend off all of those filthy human guards.  
I would've kept us from getting separated.


	3. Chapter 2: Reality Revealed

**Chapter 2**  
I woke up from Kaizune shaking my shoulders.  
"Mizu, wake up! Wake up, it's just a bad dream!" he yelled.  
I had been crying in my sleep… Slowly opening my clenched eyes, I blinked to clear away some of the tears.  
"K-kaizune?" my voice was dry and scratchy from not being used yet. I coughed, trying to clear the rusted feeling in my throat. He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I tried my voice again after a few more coughs to clear it. "Thank you." My voice was still androgynous without a doubt. So my voice proved myself to be unisexual even more than the rest of me already has.  
"What was going on in your dream?" Kai asked, reminding me of his presence. I glance up at him then look back to the floor.  
"I saw how they brought you down." It was quiet but I heard him gasp as he retreated from me a bit. I looked back up at him and his face was filled with fear. Seeing me look up at him, he forced himself to return to a mostly calm look.  
"Ar-are you sure?" he asked, shaking. I nodded. "How do you know?" I sighed. Does he really want to hear this?  
"It was after they separated us. Except I saw what happened on your side. How they tried to shut you down," and how they corrupted him in the process I thought to myself. Kai took his hand off my back and put it to his face, partially covering it.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," I barely saw him tremble as he tried to continue speaking. I held his shoulders to keep him still and he looks at me with wide eyes.  
"Don't think about it. Both of our shut downs are bad memories to both of us. I understand that," I say, "So just don't think about it. We're alive again and we're not by ourselves," I smile. He smiles softly for a while then returns to a sad frown. I get up and hold out a hand. "We should get going."  
He looks up at me for a bit before taking my hand and helping himself up. "Where do we have to go?"  
I looked around before answering, "Forward's our only choice right now. Until I see a change in the distance, we can only go in one direction." He nods and I begin walking in the direction I had gone before finding him. Kai follows after and we walk in silence.  
After what I estimate to be about five miles of walking, Kai speaks up again. "Do you think we'll ever see Arisha again?" he murmurs, almost to himself. I stop walking and face him, an unhopeful look upon my face.  
"It's been five thousand years, Kai. Arisha's only human. And humans only last for about under a hundred years. I… Don't think she made it," I answer.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Sorry. I wish we can see her again too."

We continue once more and nothing changes. As if we've been walking in one spot for the entire time. The light from the sun heats up again and we're both forced to fold out our wings to shade our heads. Me with my iron dragon wings and Kaizune with his steel bladed bird-like wings. We trudge on, hoping for something to happen.  
The sky goes dark again as we walked on and we put away our wings. Little changes occur but they're not what we're waiting for. The grass around us begin to slowly grow as we walk along and I pulled out a long one to use to tie up my hair. Flowers begin to bloom among the grass blades and little orbs of light appear and litter the ground. We stop in a clearing where the orbs of light don't gather and sit down to rest.  
"Care to make a guess of what's going on with the grass field?" Kai asks, his back to leaning on mine.  
I shrug, "Meh. I can't make sense of this." The flowers begin to spray a fume and the fumes fill the field ground. We both accidentally breathe some in and cough some out. The soft music of violins start up and can be heard from all around us. Hazy looks come upon our faces and my thinking becomes fuzzy, only being able to focus on what's going on around us.  
The little orbs of light gather into clumps and begin to form shapes. My vision became white and fuzzy at the edges. Soon, I couldn't tell whether the bundles of light orbs were real of just illusions. I heard Kai fall backwards and begin to snore and minutes after, the same happened to me.

-

Scanning the digital field on my computer, I was surprised to find two obscurities in a single spot. I clicked on the area and zoomed in. Only to find my hands moving quickly away from the keyboard to cover my mouth as I scooted a back a bit in my chair and gasped. I looked closer at the screen. This couldn't be them, could it?  
I hear another worker approaching and I hide my discovery with another window of what I'm supposed to be working on. They pass by, not suspecting a thing.  
I move the window back out of the way and zoom in on the two familiar figures. The two seem two be sleeping but their physical features already identify who they are to me.  
It's Mizunneshi and Kaizune…  
I frown, trying to not believe what's in front of me. Then a realization hits me. How have their beings been transported into data bits to appear on my screen? And who made it that way?  
I place my computer on standby and get up from my office chair.

Now, as head of the Maghetia Laboratories, I- Arisha Salvashi- have access to all areas of the buildings that belong to Maghetia. I leave my personal office room and walk down the halls towards the shut down area of the facility. Where Mizunneshi's and Kaizune's vessels are held and trapped.  
When I reached the room where I stored them together, the tubes holding them still scarred with the small indents from the tools I tried to use to break them open when I was younger, I noted a faint glow of their eye colors from underneath their closed eyelids. I step closer to examine and the changes in their state and state holders become noticeable.  
Someone had opened the tubes storing their bodies and made contacted with the artificial bodies. Anger boils in my veins, thinking of what the intruder may have done to these idle bodies. If I find out that they were used for some puny experiments, I'll execute the snakes on the spot of wherever I find them to be!  
I'll have to relocated the vessels soon then, if someone has found a way to open what I couldn't. But for now…  
Before leaving the room, I start up an emergency generator in the room to power the room's security systems. Exiting, I lock the door, making sure only I can reenter.  
Walking back casually to my work area, I begin planning on how and where to move them. When I reach my desk and sit down, I already have everything for tomorrow planned.  
I smile, feeling my metallic skin of my mouth creak a bit, and I can't help but smile wider. My eyes squinting evilly with my coy smile.  
Activating my computer for more, I glance back at the artificial field browser where I discovered my digital friends.  
Now how did you two get there and who did this to you?


End file.
